


How This Will End

by TilDawnTomorrow



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Feelings, Inner Dialogue, Poetry, Romance, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDawnTomorrow/pseuds/TilDawnTomorrow
Summary: The brief inner thoughts of two Dalmatian step-siblings and the hidden feelings they have for one another, as well as those of their onlooking family. Affection, hesitation and frustration...in free-style poetry form.
Relationships: Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	How This Will End

_I don’t know how this will end._   
_I don’t know even how it began._

_Was it that dorky smile of his?_

_I know of thrills._   
_I know of excitements._   
_I am no stranger to the adrenaline._   
_I’m a friend to a speeding heartbeat._

_But when I see his smile._   
_The way my heart pounds is like no other._   
_And it just seems to never stop._   
_Why can’t I make it stop?_

_Do I even want it to?_

_We’re nothing alike._   
_I’m the wind and he’s the mountain._   
_I’m the waterfall and he’s the lake._   
_Yet just like a waterfall, I fall just for him._

_And he’s always there to catch me._

_Why?_

_He has all the right to hate me._   
_For every rule he makes, I break it._   
_For everything he builds I tear it._   
  
_Why does he not hate me for it?_   
_I wish I’d hate him sometimes._   
  
_Just so I could stop wanting his smile._   
  
_I wonder if he knows._   
_That when I hold him, I don’t wanna let go._   
_That every thrill in life, I want to share with him too._   
_Because I want to make him smile._   
  
_That dorky smile of his._   
  
_Oh, please, someone tell me._   
_How will this end?_   
  
_Will he find out and reject me?_   
_Maybe its best he never knows._   
_Please someone tell me how this will end._   
  
_So my heart can stop hurting when it pounds._   
_Every time I see his smile._

  
  
**\--------------------------------**   
  
  


_I don’t know how this will end._   
_But I think I know how it began._

_With that infectious laughter of hers._

_I know of diseases._   
_I know how to avoid them._   
_But this I was powerless to avoid._   
_Because I let it infect me by choice._

_It gets harder to hide its symptoms._   
_I almost want to stop doing so._   
_Let her see what her laughter’s done to me._   
_So she can give me the cure._

_How did I let this happen?_

_Perhaps I had no choice._   
_Like a positive pole drawn to a negative._   
_An opposite charge I can’t get away from._   
_I was magnetized to her._

_And now I’m slave to her energy._

_How?_

_It makes no sense to me._   
_A puzzle with no solution._   
_A formula with a missing component._   
  
_Why can’t I make sense of this?_

_I give up. It makes my head hurt._   
  
_And only her laughter can help me bear it._

_I wish I could tell her._   
_How she’s prettier than the moon._   
_Warmer than the sun._   
_Brighter than all the stars._

_Her laughter stronger than the Big Bang._

_Oh Dog, someone tell me._   
_How will this end?_

_Does she even feel the same?_   
_It’s a risk too big to take._   
_Please someone tell me how this will end._   
  
_Until then I’ll keep enduring the illness._   
_So I can still enjoy her laughter._   
  


  
**\--------------------------------**

_We don’t know how this will end._   
_Yes, we were there when it began._

_It happened faster than we imagined._

_And we know three things they don’t._   
_That they’re so in love with one another._   
_So proud they can’t accept it._   
_And so dumb they can’t act upon it._

_They’re love song already written._   
_But the melody just won’t start playing._   
_They're a painting full of color._   
_That they just can’t find the meaning of._   
  
_Why can’t they make a move already?_

_The universe couldn’t make it clearer._   
_The perfect Yin-Yang, fitting one another._   
_Their equation is just so perfect_   
_Yet perhaps so hard for them to read._

_When?_

_We gave them one week._   
_We gave them two months._   
_We gave them three years._   
  
_Brother, you’re thinking it too much._   
_Sister, you’re not thinking enough._

_You dig each other. We can all smell it._

_Oh kibbles, someone tell us._   
_How will this end?_

_Will they stay silent in that darkness?_   
_Until doomsday arrives and all is over?_   
_Is that how it will end?_

_None of us can tell._   
_But somebody has to know…_

  
  
**\--------------------------------**

_We know how this will end._   
_We knew from the moment it began._

_We saw it coming before they even met._

_We know them well._   
_We know them very well._   
_Better than they think we know them._   
_More than they probably even know themselves._

_It gets tempting some days._   
_To guide them through this._   
_Just like we’ve guided them through their lives._   
_Ever since they were little pups._

_So why haven’t we?_

_Because we know they can do it on their own._   
_There’s so much of us in them._   
_And we know they will figure it out._   
_Just like we did for one another._

_Who?_

_You should know that by now._   
_But enough about us._   
_This isn’t what this is about._

_It’s about my son._   
_It’s about my daughter._   
  
_And how they're in love with each other._

_So we bet you’re wondering._   
_How will this end?_

_We don’t want to spoil it._   
_We don’t want to jinx it._   
_But this much we can say._

_It’ll end well._   
_With lots of smiles and laughter._


End file.
